A new page for us
by Walk on the seashore
Summary: Persephone decides if it's time for a new page for her and nico
1. Chapter 1

**Persephone's POV**

I was walking in the halls of Hades's Palace thinking about Nico Di Angelo. Sure we had our arguments and problems but I (surprisingly) feel sorry for him he lost his mother and sister and yet he has to face so much more.

He went through Tartarus and back, and then had to be kidnapped and locked in a jar. He is a kid barley fourteen and he has to suffer! Hades sends him to as much solo quests as he can so maybe Nico would get over it but I think he's running low.

I didn't like Nico at first but then something in me snapped (don't ask how that happened) but since his return from Camp Half Blood he started having those nightmares where he would scream and sob in the middle of the night, I still didn't do anything about that though our arguments were ceasing

Now I saw the truth I was just angry and upset about Hades's affair but I was angry at Nico for something he didn't do.

**Nico's POV**

I am watching T.V. it's like 11:00 p.m. I know it's late but nightmares haunt me like every night I barley sleep. T.V. is just a distraction so I would stay awake.

I miss my old life where nothing mattered but me and Bianca I really miss that life where saving the world wasn't my biggest worries.

I sat on the couch of my bedroom watching T.V. trying to push the sad thoughts out of my mind I have to move on I must.

I was so distracted that I didn't notice the door creaking open and Persephone entering until…

''NICO what are you doing up till midnight'' she whispered/yelled

I was um… I was watching T.V.,''I said. A look of concern ''…

washed over her face, her gaze softened "sorry did If disturbed you" I completed.

She walked a bit closer to me and said "Were you trying not to sleep?" she asked concerned

I was simply confused I nodded don't ask me how all was I worried about was if she was going to turn me to a flower again.

**Persephone's POV**

Something seriously snapped when I walked to check If Nico was asleep to find him watching T.V.

"Nico you know you need sleep, so now to bed" I said Nico was about to protest but I said "it's final and no buts."

"Nico" I knelt to face him." I know you are trying to move on but that's not the way,I know it's hard to move on from loved ones death or Tartarus but you got to try" I said softly

"when were you so comforting?" he asked

"oh come here" I said with that I pulled him into a hug. I noticed something wet on my shoulder. He was crying.

"Nico you want me to stay with you tonight?"I asked

He nodded." Go change into your pajamas" I told him.

He hesitated then went to the changing room to change.

I was all ready in my pajamas so I waited.

He came moments later I was in the bed reading Sisters Red by Jackson Perce when I saw him. He was standing awkwardly fidgeting so I gestured for him to come.

He sat next to me. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and said "you know you can call me mom if you want"

He smiled and nodded looking happy "okay" he whispered I smiled.

"good night Nico" I said

good night… mom" he said "

I smiled and went to sleep.

Hope you enjoyed!

Remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Persephone's POV**

I waked up because of a sudden movement to my right, it was Nico who looked like he was having a nightmare,so I tried to wake him up .

"no please no" he muttered trashing around. Poor boy.

"Nico wake up"I said softly

Nico bolted up so fast he startled me. His eyes were watery and cheeks wet. He looked so sad and broken I had to control my self not to scream at the fates he didn't deserve this. No more I won't let him suffer.

I pulled him into a hug making sure that his head was resting on my shoulder while I rubbed smooth circles on his back. He cried and sobbed shaking I comforted him saying 'it's okay Nico your safe' and running my hand through his hair till he stopped crying.

When pulled apart I cupped his cheeks in my hand and wiped his tears with my thumb "hey you're safe here and don't even _dare _think you're not okay?"

He nodded and smiled. His smile was so beautiful on his face the saying 'the rarest smiles are the best' suits Nico perfectly.

"Thanks for... for everything" Nico whispered his voice hoarse from crying. To my surprise he hugged me!

"oh Nico that is my job well not exactly but I always lunged for someone to take care of you agree?" I asked.

He nodded smiling " would be nice... mom" he said. He AGREED! My eyes stung before tears would wet my cheeks I hugged him ...too tight

"Can't breath!"choked Nico jokingly I released him and raised an eye brow.

"Joking" he said and raised his hands in mock surrender. I smiled and shaked my head at his antics the boy was one of his kind.

"hey Nico I own a flower store in Venice and a house there and there is a school nearby so if you-" I was cut off by Nico saying

"I would like that!"he shouted excitedly.

"agreeing so fast are we?" I said raising an eye brow.

"...Well there is this Italian daughter of Hecate and we are kind off well... in love" he squeaked clearly embarrassed

"what's her name?" I asked Nico had the right to love no matter what.

"Rita De Rege" he said

"Nice name when did you meet her?"I asked Nico is cute when he's blushing.

"a quest with Hazel and Frank while walking to mom's grave there she was with her grandma crying over her dead father I saw Hecate there in the background so I guessed she was her daughter afterwards after I honored my moms grave I bummed into her and we met she said hi and I said hello and well we fell in love she didn't mind me being a son of Hades and I didn't mind her too so yeah"he explained

" were settled then you are happy and so I am too" I said happily.

**Nico's POV**

I can't believe it I will go to Italy better to Venice where Rita lives I am so happy now. And I got to go to school and a happy mother but what about Dad will he approve, sure he let me visit Rita in my free time but will he approve my stay I would ask perse- er mom.

"um what about dad?" I (Persephone) smiled warmly. what is going inside her mind I wonder.

"I told him"she said plainly

"did he approve?" I asked worriedly. Please be yes please please please.

"yup he did and said it was the best for you " sh said "now bed you need sleep"

"YES YES YES YES" I yelled man, how was I happy to hear that !

**Persephone's POV**

Gods of Olympus how happy he was happy I couldn't calm him down!

"okay nico now time to sleep it's 1:30 time to go back to sleep nico " I told him

"fine I'm sleeping"he said

"good night nico" I said

" *yawn* good night" he said


End file.
